


Bold And Underlined You

by SongPainter (OliverFans)



Series: Twenty One Pilots - Songs Painted With Words [5]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Inspired by Music, Meta Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliverFans/pseuds/SongPainter
Summary: This is my metapoetry inspired by the Twenty One Pilots song Holding On To You (Regional At Best version).





	

Seated at a desk,

Pencil poised to an empty sheet of paper,

Teeth gnaw at a bottom lip,

Thought is wrapping herself around him,

Whispering in his ear

Both tickling and perplexing.

 

"What do you want?" he asks.

And she doesn't say,

But lingers and swirls,

Waits to be played with,

Attended to.

 

"You are so tempting to me" he growls,

Wanting to fall into her,

Be taken away,

Her hands entwined with his and

Letting himself be spun,

Around and around,

Until queasy and sick.

 

"What do you want?" he asks,

But is smiling now.

 

She takes her cue,

Kisses him,

And he's gone.

 

 

On waves of light and hand in hand,

They travel together,

All of him, there with her.

He realises he can fly and they move over the light waves, suspended and entwined, wrapping around each other.

 

"I love you but you hurt me."

"I'm sorry."

"Somehow I know. I need you."

She nods, from under, around and over him.

"Play with me, be with me."

"I'm never not."

"But more."

And again lips find lips

And he's falling

 

 

Dropped down to another space

Seated at a desk of solid wood

Lips no longer gnawed

Words falling to the page as he watches.

"I love you" he whispers with a smile.


End file.
